Good Morning Beautiful
by Morgan2
Summary: Okay, Ch. 2 is here. This is just another short song fic. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Good Morning Beautiful  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any PR characters or anything like that. I don't own this song either. It is sang by Steve Holy and it's called 'Good Morning Beautiful.' I thought it would fit nicely with this fic.  
  
Rated: PG-13 I guess.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me first.  
  
My Notes: This is my first song fic so if it sucks cut me some slack. Lol. I heard this song one night and I liked it a lot and it reminded me of Tommy's nickname for Kim so I thought I would write a small fic about it. Okay, PLEASE read and review. Thanks. ~Morgan~**  
  
*****  
  
**Tommy laid in his soft, spacious bed after an amazing night of love making with his wife. He looked over to his left and just stared at the woman that laid on his shoulder. She was so beautiful in the soft glow of the moonlight as it softly illuminated their bedroom. He gently rubbed her arms and smiled as she snuggled closer into his embrace. He felt that his heart would burst with love as he looked at her. Have you ever loved somebody so much that the love you feel for them virtually overwhelms you?**  
  
Good morning Beautiful,  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side.  
When I open my eyes and see your sweet face,  
It's a good morning Beautiful day.  
  
**'God, Beautiful, I love you so much. I don't know what I ever did to be so lucky to have you, but I'm glad I got you. You are so gorgeous, Kim.' Tommy memorized her every feature, from her light brown hair to her moist, puckered lips. He couldn't help put plant a small kiss on them. They looked so inviting. He absolutely loved the way her eye lashes softly laid against her face, so beautiful. He was reminded once again how very lucky of a man he was.  
**  
**Tommy brushed a few stray locks of hair off of her face and twirled them around his pointer finger. It was so very soft and silky. He wanted to just bury his face in it, feeling and smelling its satiny texture.   
**  
I couldn't see the light.  
I didn't know day from night.  
I had no reason to care,  
But since you came along I can face the dawn,  
Cause I know you'll be there.  
  
**"God, I love you so much Kim. I don't know what I would ever do without you," Tommy whispered in the darkness. "I know that we have had some hard times, but I can't picture my life without you in it. You are my life. I love you Beautiful."  
  
Tommy placed a delicate kiss upon her forehead and she shifted again.  
  
"Tommmy... you say somthin," she asked, more than half asleep.  
  
"No Beautiful, go back to sleep Baby, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Mmm..." She draped her left leg over his hips as she had done many times before that. Tommy rubbed her head and hair until he was sure she was asleep again.**  
  
Good morning Beautiful,  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side.  
When I open my eyes and see your sweet face,  
It's a good morning Beautiful day.  
  
**Tommy gave a little sigh as he heard crying coming from the baby monitor sitting on the night stand beside their bed.  
  
Kim's eyes fluttered open seconds after the baby started fussing. "Isat the baby..?"  
  
"Yeah Beautiful. You go back to sleep. I'll go."  
  
Kim gave him a peck on the lips and drifted back to sleep with a smile. Tommy peeled back the blankets and climbed out of bed. He made his way out of their bedroom and to the room next to their own. Turning on the light and half way shutting the door, Tommy quickly walked over to the white crib in the corner.**  
  
I never worry if it's raining outside,  
Cause in here with you girl, the sun always shines.  
**  
"Hey Princess, don't cry baby. Daddy's here now. Yeah, it's okay honey."  
  
Tommy expertly plucked the tiny infant from her crib and made his way over to the comfortable rocking chair Kim had been insistent upon buying. He slowly sat down and started rocking, gently so she would go back to sleep.  
  
"What's wrong Elizabeth? Huh? Did my baby have a bad dream? You're not wet and Mommy just fed you an hour ago so that must be it. Lets go back to sleep so Mommy can get some rest tonight. She's tired. You know what? Daddy loves you. "  
  
Kim silently made her way down the hall after hearing Tommy talking. She stood by the door, peering in at the duo. A sweet smiled tugged at her lips as she watched the two together. She watched as Tommy rocked the tiny baby and rubbed her little back and head, trying to get her back to sleep.  
  
'He is so good with her. I knew he would be a great father.'**  
  
Good morning Beautiful,  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side.  
When I open my eyes and see your sweet face,  
It's a good morning Beautiful day.  
  
**Elizabeth's little eyes fluttered shut the opened again. She was fighting off slumber and Tommy knew that if he rocked her a little longer she would be asleep. He knew his girl. Without really thinking Tommy started singing her a little tune, not knowing Kim was awake and standing just out of his sight.  
  
"Big girls don't cry. Big girls don't cry..."  
  
Kim couldn't hold in her giggle. She didn't mean to laugh, he was just trying to settle the baby down, but it was just so unexpected.  
  
Tommy turned his head and blushed a little as he spotted her by the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Beautiful, I didn't know you were there." He gave her a rueful smile and devoted his attention back on the small miracle in his arms. Her eyes were finally closed in exhaustion. He continued to alternate softly patting and rubbing her back.  
  
Kim walked over to the two of them and glossed her hand over the baby's fine, dark mahogany hair and smooth cheeks. "I love you so much Tommy. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course. I love you too Kim." She reached down and gave him a heavenly kiss on the lips, expressing her feeling for him even as he did to her.**  
  
Good morning beautiful day.  
Good morning beautiful.  
Beautiful day.  
Good morning Beautiful.  
  
*****  
  
  
**Okay, what did you think? A little weird huh? It was really short, I know. **Please** read and review. If you guys liked that then I'll write some more song fics. If not I'll just stick to the other stuff. Thanks. ~Morgan~


	2. I Could Not Ask For More

Title: I Could Not Ask For More  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I don't All I own is the stuff I make up myself. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me first.  
  
Rating: I'll go with PG-13 and stay on the safe side.  
  
My Notes: This is another song fic so if you can't stomach them I suggest you don't read it. Thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed my last one. I decided to just go ahead and write another one. This song is called 'I Could Not Ask For More' and it is sung by Sara Evans. I don't own this song either. ***Hanspam**: It was no problem. I didn't know if you knew the link was messed up or whatever or not. ***Shawn**: I'm glad I gave you a nice, fluffy pillow to sleep on. Now you can have two. ***Kristine**: You are my new favorite person. I'm glad you liked my other fics.  
  
  
*****  
**  
"I Could Not Ask For More"  
  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
**Rocky hummed a little song to himself as he added a little salt and pepper into the eggs he was presently making. Suddenly, he felt a pair of cold hands lay on his shoulders and he grinned.   
  
"Hey Baby, how do you feel this morning?"  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks for asking." Aisha had been feeling a little down in the dumps of late. "Those look wonderful Rocky." Aisha wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his bare back.  
  
"How do you like you eggs Aisha: fried, scrambled, or fertilized?" He laughed as she pinched his behind. He gingerly rubbed his butt.  
  
"You're hopeless Rocky. That has to be the world's worst pickup line I have ever heard. You could do better." She smiled and took a seat on a bar stool at the high counter he had in his kitchen.**  
  
"**How about this one...My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."  
  
"Eww, Rocky!" Aisha buried her face in her hands laughing before replying. "You sure know how to sweet talk a lady."**  
  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything in me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more  
  
**"You bet I do Sweet Cheeks. Seriously though, how would you like your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled would be just fine." Aisha watched Rocky as he cooked, a sense of peace warming over her. She didn't fail to realize how she felt and doubt popped up in her head.  
  
'Maybe we are moving too fast? We have only been dating a year and all ready I feel like he could be 'The One'...True, but you have known Rocky your whole life. What you are feeling is only natural when you are in love...WHOA! Where the hell did that come from? Love? Love...'  
  
Rocky's words put her musings to an end for the time being.  
  
"Hey Aisha, where were you just now? You look like you spaced out for a second there. Still thinking about Kim?" Rocky remembered that Kim had called Aisha really upset last night about something, but Aisha had been sworn to secrecy and had not told him what had been said.**  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah  
  
**"No, I was thinking about us." Aisha modestly looked down to her clasped hands in her lap, not wanting to meet Rocky's dark eyes.  
  
"Oh really? What about us?" Rocky may have been very confident with his martial arts and career, but his self-esteem when it came to women was a totally different story. Yes, they had been dating about a year now, but he didn't really know where they stood with one another. One day they were one thing and the next they were another.  
  
"I just want to know where we stand. It this just some long fling that will eventually die out or is this something special? If it is just a fling to you then I want to you to tell me now so I can stop wasting my time in this relationship."  
  
"Aisha, I..."  
  
"No, wait. I can't keep going on like this. One day we are a couple and the next day we are just friends. I would like to get married and have kids one day. I know that sounds like the biggest clique in the world but that's what I want. If you don't want to have that with me than just be straight forward. I don't want to die all alone Rocky."  
**  
**"Me either. When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep. Not screaming, like the passengers in his car." He gave her a small grin.**  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
**She gave him a little laugh. "I'm being serious here Rocky!"  
  
"I know." Rocky cupped the side of her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"So?" Aisha was starting to get antsy.  
  
"So, I think I want to move forward in our relationship." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. They tingled as he leaned back, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Do you really mean that Rocky? You're not just saying it to make me happy?" Aisha feared that he was only saying that so he didn't hurt her feeling. Him lying to her would hurt far worse than if her told her the truth to her face.**  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me  
No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
**"No, I'm saying it to make me happy too."  
  
They leaned in for another kiss, their hearts heavier from the love that resided there and they backs lighter without the excessive pressure. They were together, and no one would ever tear them apart.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay, what did you think? I'm not too sure about these darn song fics...If I write another one it might be a Trini/Jason one or something. If you tell me who you want to read the next one about I'll write it. Whatever couple you want that is. Just as long as it's NOT a Kat/Tommy one. I can't handle that. :: Hyperventilates and passes out:: I'm okay... ::Dusts off jeans and rubs her head:: Anyway, please read and review. The other chapters to some of my other fics should be out shortly. Maybe even later today if I would stop being so freaking lazy and write them...~Morgan~


End file.
